Traveler - Alone
This is a foolproof step-by-step walkthrough for players who would like to achieve this specific ending variant. This guide includes all of the choices presented to you on the way to gaining this ending variant, although all of the choices do not directly contribute towards this ending. If you follow this guide exactly (by choosing the options in listed in Bold/''Bold Italics), you will gain the Traveler ending with the Alone variant. - Responses listed in '''Bold' are the responses you SHOULD choose in order to follow this walkthrough, although they do not directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - Responses listed in Italics are responses that can serve as another possible choice that you should/must choose to gain this ending. They may or may not directly contribute towards this ending. - Responses listed in Bold Italics ''are mandatory choices that you MUST choose in order to follow this walkthrough, because they do directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - People… * Deserve a second chance * '''Should get what they deserve - How should I reply? * Tell the truth * Lie to her - What should I do? * Start cleaning * Read the book * Laze around - Did I? * Not really (*Traveler Variant) ▲ * No, did you? * Well, actually - What should I tell her? * Alright. * Are you not tired of this? - What should I tell her? * I will. * What if I refuse? * What service? - '''Choose “Forest”' (*Fugitive Variant*) ▼ - What should I do? * 'Go to the Lake' * Go to Town - Should I leave a gift? * '''No, that would be silly' * Sure. Why not? - Choose “Town” - Should I ask him about it? * Ask him * Let it go - What should I tell him? * Carmosa is not worth it * I understand - How should I approach this? * Appeal to friendship * Be seductive * Haggle * Let him have the full price - What should I do with the extra money? * Go to the inn * Bring them back '- Choose “Our residence”' - What should I tell her? * Talk back to her * Apologize ·- What should I do with the money? * Give it to Carmosa. * Keep it. - What should I do? * Stay in the room * Follow the mysterious visitor - What should I do? * Go back home * Confront Tobias now - Should I trust Tobias? * No * Yes - What should I say to Sophia? * Why were you so cruel to Gloria? * You sure told her! - How should I respond? * Tell her * Why do you care? - What should I say to Sophia? * You are so bitter! * You are not that bad - Indeed, why? * For love * For political gains * For many reasons - What should I say to Sophia? * You are so cruel! * You are not worthless! - Choose “Cemetery” - What should I tell her? * So you are not a witch? * People can be stupid - What should I tell her? * Not really * Maybe a little * I believe in myself - Choose “Our residence” - What should I tell him? * Fine, keep your secret * Please tell me! * Tell me or face the consequences - What should I do? * Ask Gloria * Ask Sophia * Leave it - What should I tell her? * Sorry * Fine! - What should I do? * Side with Sophia * Call them both hopeless * Side with Gloria - What should I do? * Sneak out * Tell Gloria -''' Choose “Forest”''' - Choose “Town” - What should I say? * I am not good wife material * I am not that independent * How do you know? - What should I do? * Agree with Madam Ghede * Beg to differ - What should I tell her? * They are not bad * They are the worst! - What should I tell her? * I wait for my chance * I have to learn more * I have my ways… - Where should I go? * Visit Tobias * Go to the Inn - What should I tell him? * Disagree * I understand - What should I say to him? * Did you really have to kill them? * You were brave to fight them! - Choose “Our residence” - What should I say? * I guess you are right * You are wrong - What should I do? * Apologize * Reason with her * Fight back - Choose “Town” - Where should I go? * Tavern * Store - What approach should I take?'' '' * Appeal to his morals * Focus on connection with Carmosa * Threaten him - Choose “Our residence” - Should I mention I know about the money problem? * Do it * Better not - Choose “Cemetery” - How should I reply? * I make my own fate * I could use some help - Who should I chose? * The Fairy * Madam Ghede - Choose “Forest” - What is my goal? (This choice ''is required for the Traveler ending) * Re-take the residence * Go for the Prince * 'Escape town ''' - Choose “Palace” Ending: Finding happiness and freedom in her own birthplace was not meant to be for Cinders. Sick of her life and her Stepmother’s games, she decided that the only way to find peace is to escape the Town and start her life over. Though her travels don’t spare her hardships, she finds the sense of her newly found freedom invigorating and is ready to take whatever life throws at her. '' ''Not having any real friends, Cinders is forced to travel alone. She eventually joins a group of vagrants, and lives a humble but free life. They wander from place to place, living on whatever the fate decides to grant them. She thinks of her old family sometimes, but receives no news about their circumstances. She can’t help but wonder what happened to Lady Carmosa and her daughters. These moments of nostalgia quickly pass though, when she realizes that she lives a new life now, one that would be impossible if she decided to stay. Category:Walkthrough Category:Traveler Ending